


Не забывай дышать (Don’t Forget to Breathe)

by Sulamen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post Hale Fire, Pre-Season/Series 01, Wolf Peter, Young Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пожар уничтожил все до единой причины жить для Питера. Стайлз даёт ему новую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don’t Forget to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454288) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



                Последнее, что Питер чует перед тем, как потерять сознание, это огонь и дым, состряпанные из плоти и крови, а также духи, которые вечно цеплялись за одежду и кожу Дерека.

 

* * *

 

                Когда он снова приходит в сознание, ну, он не то чтобы в сознании. Его уносит то туда, то обратно, все до единой молекулы его обожжённого тела пронизаны агонией, но даже хуже этой агонии – страшная пустота, оставленная потерей его Стаи.

                Он признателен, когда тьма полностью поглощает его.

 

* * *

 

                В минуты, часы, дни, протекающие в лихорадочных, бредовых, жгучих вспышках боли, ему кажется, что он слышит, как кто-то произносит раз за разом: «Пожалуйста, не умирайте, пожалуйста, не умирайте. Не умирайте, мистер Хейл. Пожалуйста, не умирайте».

                Он не понимает, с чего бы кому-то такое говорить. Он вообще не особо много понимает в эти дни, кроме нескончаемого ощущения горения заживо.

 

* * *

 

                Он снова приходит в сознание, и в первый раз за то, что кажется вечностью, ощущает, как к его коже прижимается что-то холодное и мокрое, никогда не задерживаясь подолгу на одном месте, но каждый раз, когда бы оно ни касалось его ожогов, словно успокаивающее скольжение пакета со льдом в палящий летний день, он получает мгновение отдыха от того ада, в котором оказался.

                Он снова отключается.

 

* * *

 

                Он снова приходит в сознание. Смута в его голове отступает достаточно для того, чтобы опознать обтирающую его лицо влажную салфетку. Она не приносит ему того же облегчения, что прежде, но, полагает он, это лишь потому, что на этот раз он ближе к реальности и привык к влаге.

                Печально.

                Он снова отключается под страстную литанию: «Пожалуйста, не умирайте. Пожалуйста, не умирайте. Пожалуйста, не умирайте», - повторяющуюся в его ушах.

 

* * *

 

                Где-то по пути он дотягивается до последних двух связей со стаей, которые, как он знает, должны быть на месте, потому что, когда их семья сгорала, Лоры и Дерека не было дома. Но связи в глубине его сознания тусклые и колеблющиеся, и когда он тянет за них с отчаянием, какого обычно бы устыдился, они распадаются под его руками на невосстановимые клочки, оставляя его в одиночестве.

                Его волк воет от предательства, воет в пустоту самой своей души, но это ничего не меняет.

 

* * *

 

                Он снова приходит в сознание, и на этот раз _остаётся_ в сознании дольше нескольких туманных секунд псевдо-ясности, какие были у него до сих пор. Его первая сознательная мысль: _земля твёрдая_.

                Ну, нет, его первая сознательная мысль: _всё болит_ , но это естественно. А его вторая мысль: _пожар_ , но это также естественно, вместе с рвущим сердце _валом_ ужасных воспоминаний, задавленных сейчас колючей болью агонизирующей пустоты внутри него, там, где должны быть связи со стаей.

                Его третья мысль: _Лора и Дерек отрезали меня от стаи_ , и, как минимум на данный момент, он не может наскрести достаточно сил на что-либо большее, чем на какое-то оцепенелое горе, смешанное с недоверием, потому что как бы там ни было, насколько бы плохо они порой ни ладили, он не думал, что его племянница и племянник, бывшие, один из которых должен быть теперь его _альфой_ , выбросят его как прошлонедельный мусор.

                Но это произошло. Он может чувствовать, что они всё ещё живы, но на этом всё. Они больше не Стая.

                Он не знает, как на такое реагировать. Не прямо сейчас.

                Так что, точности ради, он полагает, вернее будет сказать, что лишь _четвёртой_ своей мыслью он отмечает, что _земля твёрдая_ , и ему требуется много времени, дабы понять, что не так с этим конкретным откровением.

                Почему он вообще на земле? Если он жив, его должны были доставить в больницу, а не…

                Он открывает глаза.

                Вокруг темно, но не настолько темно, чтобы он не мог разглядеть низкий каменный потолок и стену, параллельно которой лежит, с паутиной в верхнем углу.

                Не настолько темно, чтобы он не мог разглядеть мальчика, прислонившегося к стене рядом с его головой, с покрытым синяками лицом, испачканным грязью и засохшей кровью, одетого в неопрятный на вид красный свитер и беспокойно спящего.

                Что за хрень тут творится?

                Он пытается сдвинуться. Ключевое слово «пытается». Он терпит сокрушительное поражение, отчасти потому, что попытка посылает ещё большую волну боли по его телу, вроде опаляющего жара, а отчасти потому, что он буквально почти совсем не может шевельнуться, мышцы парализованы, за исключением нескольких конвульсивных сокращений тут и там и его глазных яблок. Когда он пытается заговорить, вместо голоса выходит сиплый, раздирающий горло хрип.

                Но малейшего звука достаточно, чтобы вытряхнуть мальчика из сна, словно кто-то щёлкнул выключателем, потому что в один момент ребенок спит без задних ног, вывернув шею под углом, о котором он, безусловно, пожалеет после пробуждения, а в следующий его глаза открыты в панике и ужасе, даже когда он автоматически вскакивает, прикрывая Питера своим телом, присев, точно волк, охраняющий своего детеныша, задержавшиеся остатки дезориентации рассеиваются в секунды, за которые его взгляд фокусируется на дальней стороне комнаты.

                В течение минуты единственное, что можно расслышать, это лишь шум поверхностного дыхания, ползущие по протекающей трубе капли и суетливый шорох какого-то движения где-то под ногами Питера, таракан, скорее всего, вроде как соответствует общей атмосфере.

                А потом мальчик потихоньку отступает, опасливо растерянный все пять секунд, прежде чем опускает взгляд и смотрит на уставившегося на него Питера.

                Он вскрикивает и падает обратно, не совсем в поле зрения Питера, но тут же снова возвращается к мужчине, его руки опасливо зависают в пространстве над Питером.

                – M-мистер Хейл? – неуверенно пробует мальчик, и он так близко, Питер может видеть мешки под детскими глазами, как бледен он во тьме, как выпирают его скулы на этом тонком лице. – Вы… Вы очнулись? Вы меня понимаете?

                Слова, повторяющиеся по кругу, те, что звучали прежде, раз за разом, пока Питер балансировал на пороге смерти. Теперь он пытается кивнуть, едва заметное резкое движение головы причиняет _боль_ , но этого достаточно, если судить по тому, как практически исчезает напряжение мальчика.

                А потом появляются слёзы, но Питеру даже не хватает времени толком забеспокоиться, прежде чем мальчик стирает влагу с глаз рукавом, который определённо видал лучшие дни, отчего на лбу появляется ещё один грязный мазок, и он больше не плачет. Его лицо выглядит так, словно кто-то ударил его несколько раз, и у него разбита губа, но ещё она выглядит пожёванной, как будто он сдерживал слезы все… всё то время, которое они тут, где бы этот тут ни было.

                У Питера миллион вопросов, которые он хочет задать, но задать их у него нет ни единой возможности. К счастью, прежде, чем ему приходится что-то придумывать, мальчик начинает бессвязно лепетать, с почти безумными нотками.

                – Я… Там был пожар, у Вас дома, и… и были люди с оружием, стояли за деревьями, _наблюдали_ и _смеялись_ , и Вы _горели_ , мистер Хейл, и в доме кричали люди, я их слышал, а потом Вы протащили Кору в одно из окон, и людям с оружием это не понравилось… в смысле, я не думаю, что они видели, что Кора выбралась, но они видели, что Вы разбили окно, и они тогда… тогда побежали к Вам, так что я схватил Кору и заставил её спрятаться в кустах, и я сказал ей оставаться там и не выходить, пока… пока не станет безопасно, но потом один из тех людей бросил что-то Вам в лицо, и они увидели и меня тоже, и они ударили меня пистолетом…

                Поток слов резко останавливается, когда у него перехватывает дыхание, а одна из его рук поднимается, касаясь головы сбоку. Теперь, когда Питер знает, что искать, он видит несколько слипшихся от крови прядей коротких волос, и у него внутри сводит одновременно от гнева и отвращения.

                Охотники. Боже. Теперь кусочки складываются в единую картину. Эти треклятые духи – на Дереке, в _доме_ , в треклятом подвале и вокруг заблокированного туннеля, ведущего туда, где уже было бы безопасно. Дерек, пробирающийся тайком и ведущий себя достаточно подозрительно, чтобы Питер задумался прижать своего племянника к стенке по этому поводу, но после _Пейдж_ ему... не особо хотелось снова встревать.

                Проклятье. Он всё равно _должен был_ это сделать, должен был разнести личную жизнь Дерека на клочки, потому что поганец никогда за всю свою жизнь не принял ни одного верного для него решения, и Питер должен был выяснить, кто его подружка, неважно, насколько грозно Талия требовала, чтобы он занимался своими делами.

                А теперь эти охотники поймали какого-то ребёнка, потому что он имел несчастье оказаться в неправильном месте в неправильное время. По крайней мере, Кора, возможно, сбежала, слава Богу, но...

                – 'де? – удаётся ему прокаркать.

                Мальчик мгновение растерянно хмурится, прежде чем его лицо разглаживается.

                – О, мы... ну, я вообще-то не уверен. Я думаю, что это подвал или типа того. Тут… тут ничего нет, кроме того, что они нам дают. Они… они приходят раз в день, мне кажется, приносят немного еды и чуть-чуть воды, так что, скорее всего, мы здесь где-то… где-то недели две. Они… они ещё забросили сюда в первый день аптечку, но на этом всё, – он морщит нос. – Там в углу ведро...

                Он замолкает, смущенно махнув рукой предположительно в направлении ведра. До Питера доходит.

                – 'Оы? – выталкивает он затем. Мальчик снова хмурится, но не так, словно не понимает. На мгновение он исчезает, что отзывается в желудке Питера колючей дрожью. Но достаточно скоро малыш возвращается, с полупустой бутылкой воды в руке. Другая проскальзывает под голову Питера, ребенок ладонью поддерживает ему затылок так, что, по какой-то причине, это не заставляет его волка рычать, и мальчик со старательной заботой помогает Питеру поднять голову ровно настолько, чтобы проглотить немного воды.

                Он не сознаёт, что ему, наверное, следовало бы ограничить количество питья, пока не заканчивает жадно поглощать наполняющую его жидкость. Она с сильным металлическим привкусом, и уж точно не прохладная, но это всё равно рай для его ободранного, пересохшего горла.

                Остаётся разве что на ширину большого пальца, когда мальчик убирает бутылку, но он едва успевает подумать извиниться перед мальчиком, как тот снова начинает говорить.

                – Эм, я… я Стайлз, мистер Хейл, – произносит мальчик, теребя подол своего свитера, снова хмурясь, но на этот раз с какой-то нервозностью. – Стайлз Стилински. Друг Коры. Я был… она пригласила меня на ужин с Вашей семьей. Она сказала, что её мама была не против. Вот… вот так я и оказался там тем вечером.

                Питер таращится перед собой. Ох. Ох, боже. Не удивительно, что хреновы охотники их ещё не убили.

                Они похитили сына чёртова шерифа, вероятно, не сознавая, кто он такой, пока не схватили его, даже могли посчитать его очередным Хейлом, которому удалось сбежать, а потом они, должно быть, поняли, насколько ошиблись, но было уже слишком поздно. Они не могли его вернуть, потому что Стайлз всё видел, видел их лица, мог связать их с пожаром, мог мгновенно опознать их перед своим отцом. Но они не могли сразу же решиться его убить либо потому, что одно дело – иметь живого заложника и всю полицию Бейкон Хиллза за спиной, и совсем другое – иметь _мёртвого сына шерифа_ и всю полицию Бейкон Хиллза за спиной.

                И они... ну, они _могли бы_ убить Питера. Но при том, что Стайлз таинственным образом исчезает по пути к дому Хейлов, а потом дом вспыхивает пламенем, это дело уже не спустят на тормозах, и они поймут, что ни Стайлза, ни Питера нет среди трупов. Это уже не сочтут простой случайностью, на что, скорее всего, охотники и рассчитывали, когда решили сжечь Стаю Питера, и, если теперь всё станет совсем плохо и их выследят, перспектива иметь _две_ живые жертвы выглядит лучше, чем иметь пару трупов.

                Не так чтобы очень, но они могли бы отвертеться от смертного приговора, если признают свою вину и изобразят раскаяние. Или, может быть, они припасли для Питера нечто совершенно иное. Но пока, раз уж он не умер, да и Стайлз тоже, у охотников остаётся в запасе больше вариантов, чем если они оба будут мертвы.

                Мертвы, как семья Питера.

                Мгновение он не в силах дышать, гнев и печаль борются за главенство. С трудом он вновь заталкивает оба чувства в глубь своего сознания. Сейчас он не может позволить себе потерять голову.

                Господи, тут десятилетний ребенок, запертый вместе с ним в каком-то грязном подвале, и, судя по всему, этот малыш заботился о Питере, как только мог, как – что? Большинство детей сейчас впали бы в истерику и рыдали в уголке, зовя своих родителей. Но Стайлз...

                Питер снова пытается поднять голову, и Стайлз немедленно это замечает.

                – Вам нельзя двигаться, – предупреждает мальчик, но всё равно снова подхватывает голову Питера и медленно помогает ему принять полусидячее положение, опираясь спиной на прохладный камень, для поддержки привалившись к Стайлзу, и он впервые как следует осматривается.

                Его тело в кошмарном состоянии. На нём нет рубашки, да на нём вообще только его боксёры, хотя и те представляют собой практически лоскутья, и он даже думать не хочет о том, насколько они грязные. Его плоть разворочена ожогами, некоторые из них чёрные, как пережаренное мясо, хотя худшие из них скрыты под повязками. Его всё равно чуть не вывернуло.

                Комната, в которой они находятся, не особо большая, но и не слишком тесная, хотя тут, безусловно, не повредило бы слегка прибраться. Стайлз, скорее всего, сможет выпрямиться, а вот Питеру придется пригнуться, но немного места, чтобы размять ноги, всё-таки есть (будь Питер на это способен, чего уж точно нет). Окна тут отсутствуют, но есть узкая полоска света, идущего из-под единственной двери в противоположном конце комнаты. Стены сложены из камня. Питер уверен, что они находятся в своеобразном бункере, а не просто в подвале. Под землёй, скорее всего.

                Он специально принюхивается и морщится. Помимо своих собственных ран, а также того факта, что они оба действительно воняют, он может почувствовать запах отхожего ведра, хотя Стайлз расположил его подальше от них, насколько это было возможно. Тут же пищевой лоток, с остатками какого-то несвежего на вид хлеба. Бутылка, из которой пил Питер, с остатками их воды.

                А ещё в нескольких футах свалена _приличная_ куча окровавленных бинтов.

                – У меня тут есть ещё вода, – говорит Стайлз, потянувшись в сторону и доставая не что иное, как винную бутылку. Питеру не требуются слова, чтобы передать своё недоверие. Стайлз немного пригнул голову. – Это должно было быть… подарком? Меня никогда раньше не приглашали домой к друзьям, я поискал в гугле, и там сказано, что вежливо приходить с подарком, а у моего папы такого целый шкаф, так что я не думаю, что он бы хватился одной.

                Питер таращится перед собой. Не в первый раз у него возникает ощущение, что в этом мальчике что-то есть.

                Большинство маленьких детей, скорее всего, сейчас даже _смотреть_ на Питера не смогли бы, не отскочив с воплем куда подальше. Не то чтобы тут было особо куда бежать, но что за ребёнок вообще изначально побежит _к_ пожару, а не _прочь_ от него?

                – Во всяком случае, – отрешённо продолжает Стайлз, – она была в моей сумке, и они бросили меня сюда вместе с ней, и они не дают нам новую бутылку воды, пока мы не закончим старую, так что я вылил алкоголь и каждый раз припасал воды, сколько мог, когда они давали нам бутылку. Я решил, что, если однажды они перестанут давать нам воду, мы продержимся немного дольше и, может быть… может быть, найдём выход.

                Он замолкает, рассеянно взбалтывая жидкость внутри. Не похоже, чтобы там было особо много, бутылка не полна даже наполовину.

                – Единственная хорошая вещь в этих стенах, – бормочет он, опять убирая бутылку куда-то вне поля зрения, – тут легко вышло снять колпачок.

                Он снова смотрит на Питера, покусывая нижнюю губу, в выражении лица проглядывает напряжение.

                – Я… Вам было по-настоящему плохо. Вам по-прежнему очень плохо. Но… – он смотрит на Питера с выражением, которое Питер не может определить, – …Вам становится лучше.

                Питеру требуется много времени, чтобы догадаться, на что Стайлз намекает. Его тело в кошмарном состоянии. Но даже при таких повреждениях, оно не столь кошмарно, как Питер ожидал, учитывая, что он буквально _горел_ , когда пытался спасти свою Стаю. У него новая гладкая плоть кое-где, а это значит, что часть ожогов уже зажила. Не особо много, и если специально не искать, то разница не заметна, особенно учитывая всю ту кровь, которая сочилась из его ран и засохла на его коже, но Стайлз ухаживал за ним днём и ночью, так что быть не могло, чтобы мальчик ещё не заметил.

                – Я не был уверен, что Вы выживите, – бубнит Стайлз, словно стремится заполнить тишину. – Я имею в виду, некоторые из Ваших ожогов были… – он вздрагивает и его руки оборачиваются вокруг одной из рук Питера, словно бы машинально. – И я не знаю, правильно ли было использовать _этот_ вид алкоголя для дезинфекции, так что я… – он выглядит немного виноватым, – …я не так много использовал, только на самых плохо выглядящих, прежде чем вылил остальное, потому что здесь не больница, а инфекция – это последнее, что нам нужно, и Вы не умерли, а потом Вы начали _исцеляться_ …

                Питер сжимает руки. Выходит в лучшем случае слабый мышечный спазм, он скорее слабо дёргается к Стайлзу, пока мальчик не придвигается ближе, немного растерянно щурясь. Питер наклоняет голову и принюхивается, не обращая внимания на боль, охватившую его лицо, когда он прижимается виском к виску, вдыхая запах мальчика, пока не находит собственный аромат Стайлза под всеми слоями грязи, крови, истощения и страха.

                Стайлз издаёт растерянный звук, но всё равно прижимается ближе, по-прежнему оберегая травмы Питера, и сопит Питеру в шею, словно хочет расплакаться или, может быть, просто хочет по-настоящему обнять. Мальчик не имеет ни малейшего представления, что он делает, и Питеру потом придётся объяснить, объяснить всё, когда сможет, если сможет, потому что, если есть кто-то, кто заслуживает правды прямо сейчас, то это Стайлз. Но его волк всё равно рад этому, этому случайному принюхиванию, этой близости, этому мальчику, который уже доказал, что он храбрее, добрее, устойчивее перед лицом опасности, чем многие люди, которых Питер встречал в своей жизни.

                Он по-прежнему чувствует себя так, словно ему отрубили конечности. И столько сломанных связей со стаей наверняка повредили его психику, неважно, насколько стабильно он себя сейчас чувствует, но, может быть... может быть, у Стайлза получится удержать его в здравом уме, пусть даже на какое-то время. Просто достаточно долго, чтобы он исцелился.

                И он не может… он не знает, _как_ , не знает, возможно ли это вообще, но если у него получится, если он увидит возможность, он порвёт всех до единого из этих охотников только за то, что они сотворили с его Стаей, за то, что они сейчас творят с ним и Стайлзом, и он отведёт Стайлза домой, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает.

 

________________________________________

 

                Питер снова погружается в дремоту, не в силах долго удерживать глаза открытыми, но, по крайней мере, теперь это _сон_ , а не потеря сознания. Он ещё дважды пропускает появление их похитителей, прежде чем наконец застаёт визит одного из них с их ежедневным лотком пищи.

                – Притворитесь, что Вы всё ещё не очнулись, – торопливо шепчет ему Стайлз, сдвигаясь таким образом, чтобы прикрыть Питера от взгляда настолько, насколько это возможно для его маленького тела, и не то чтобы Питер _мог_ особо шевелиться, но он заставляет себя подавить рычание, закрыть глаза и даже придержать дыхание.

                Дверь отпирают, в несколько приёмов, и она со скрипом открывается. Питер пытается не напрягаться.

                Не происходит никакой драмы или насилия. Вошедший человек пахнет ружейной смазкой, потом и беспокойством, что наводит на мысль о каком-то относительно недавнем пополнении в деле охотников. Его сердцебиение выдаёт беспокойство.

                Он не говорит, и Стайлз сжимается рядом с Питером, не произнося ни слова, хотя глупый мальчишка всё ещё упорно загораживает Питера, обхватив ладонью одно из запястий Питера, то, которое больше не покрыто ожогами, словно находит в этом утешение.

                Охотник опускает лоток, забирает пустой и уходит. Питер еле заметно приоткрывает глаза и отмечает каштановые волосы и высокий силуэт, пригнувшийся, чтобы не стукаться о потолок. А потом тот уходит, заперев за собой дверь, и снова наступает тишина.

                Задерживавший дыхание Стайлз выдыхает. Его пальцы на коже Питера вздрагивают, прежде чем отпускают его. Питер недостаточно быстр, чтобы поймать его за руку, прежде чем мальчик уходит в себя, каким-то образом становясь даже меньше на взгляд, пряча подбородок и засовывая руки в карман своего свитер.

                – В'ё в поаке, – хрипит Питер, тратя на это чуть ли не больше усилий, чем может себе позволить. – Теа 'уут... 'скать.

                Стайлз отвечает с улыбкой, но она выходит принуждённой, сквозь стиснутые зубы, искривление губ, не выходящее за их границы.

                – ...Папа был в отъезде, когда я к вам направлялся, – бормочет Стайлз после долгой минуты раздумий. – По делу. Так что я просто оставил сообщение на его телефоне, что иду к другу, чтобы ему не приходилось заезжать, раз он занят.

                Мысли Питера завертелись. Ну, он задумывался, почему всё звучало так, будто Стайлз в тот вечер шёл к дому Хейлов в одиночку, и теперь у него есть ответ на этот вопрос, но это ведь значит, что никто не знал, что именно _Кора_ была тем другом, который пригласил Стайлза? Или, может быть, Кора побежала прямо в участок, чтобы рассказать всё, что знала; будем надеяться, это случилось до того, как Лора сбежала с братом и сестрой на буксире. Но, конечно же, Стайлз раньше упоминал своих друзей, и один телефонный звонок шерифу прояснит ситуацию. Или другу, предполагает Питер. Кора иногда говорила о Стайлзе, так что они все слышали много хорошего о мальчике, потерявшем свою маму два года назад, бывшем одиночкой, пока они с Корой не стали активно сотрудничать в классе, и на удивление поладили; умный, когда ему удаётся сосредоточиться, проблема в его СДВГ, но Кора клянётся, что её друг гений, и застращал кое-кого из детей, потому что у него острый язык и острый ум. Имя Джексона Уиттмора не раз высмеивалось в их семье.

                Но как бы он ни нравился Коре, в итоге Стайлз получил приглашение в дом Хейл только благодаря своей фамилии. Всё-таки свои связи в полицейском отделении и с шерифом в частности могли только приветствоваться, именно поэтому Талия дала свое одобрение на просьбу Коры. Не то чтобы она особо указывала на это Коре, конечно, но Питер способен читать между строк, и не просто так он инфорсер своей сестры. Общение с союзниками, с которыми Талию не видели или на которых ей не хватает, _не хватало_ , времени, это всё-таки часть его задач, _было частью_ , хотя обычно такие связи, надо признать, оказывались как минимум вдвое старше Стайлза, прежде чем попадали в поле его зрения.

                Но даже если никто не стал искать Стайлза сразу же, то теперь это, несомненно, произошло. Минувших двух недель более чем достаточно, чтобы поднят хай, возможно, охотники даже решат вскоре снизить ставки и сбежать, оставив Стайлза и Питера там, где их смогут найти, предпочтительно живыми.

                Опять же, если они захотят сбежать, два дополнительных тела особой погоды не сделают.

                Тонкую фигурку Стайлза встряхивает дрожью, и это привлекает внимание Питера. Всё верно, отопления тут нет. И бетонный пол, жёсткий к тому же, остужающий ожоги Питера, пусть далеко не комфортен, но по крайней мере терпим, не говоря уже о том, что он оборотень: температура его тела, конечно же, выше. Но Стайлз является человеком, к тому же ребёнком. На нём даже одежды не так много.

                – 'аилз, – хрипло каркает Питер. – И'и сюа.

                Требуется ещё немного уговоров, но в конце концов Стайлз действительно сворачивается рядом с ним, прижавшись настолько тесно, насколько решается, всё ещё помня о травмах Питера, голова устраивается на по большей части зарубцевавшемся плече Питера.

                Стайлз зевает.

                – С'и, – говорит ему Питер.

                Стайлз слушается, и на этот раз именно Питер остаётся бодрствовать и слушать его дыхание.

 

* * *

 

                Стайлз просыпается. Они делят хлеб. Они делят воду. На этот раз Питер больше озабочен распределением последней, хотя Стайлз замечает и дуется как возмущённый котёнок. Питер уступает ему и делает несколько больших глотков, но не более, особенно когда Стайлз вдобавок использует часть воды, чтобы промыть травмы Питера.

                – Побе'эги, – хрипит Питер. – Иа исслюсь.

                Стайлз многозначительно смотрит на один особенно плохой ожог, воспаленный и горело-чёрный, прямо до кости, и даже Питер чуть бледнеет от отвратительного зрелища. Бинты испачканы мёртвой кожей, гноем и другими жидкостями организма, о чём Питер предпочитает не думать. Вода и свежий ватный тампон по крайней мере способны смыть кое-что, прежде чем Стайлз снова скрывает рану.

                – Почти закончилось, – проверив аптечку, бормочет Стайлз чуть ли не про себя.

                – Иа исслюсь, – повторяет Питер, открыто встречая обеспокоенный взгляд Стайлза. Пускай он всё ещё парализован по большей части и постоянно испытывает боль, но по сравнению с тем, в каком состоянии он бы пребывал _без_ Стайлза, ему _уже_ лучше, исцеление идёт со скоростью, на какую в одиночестве он не смог бы и надеяться.

                Чуть погодя Стайлз, неохотно кивнув, принимается переливать большую часть оставшейся воды в бутылку из-под ликёра, прежде чем снова усесться рядом с Питером.

                – Мистер Хейл? – говорит он спустя несколько минут.

                – Пи'ер, – Питер хмурится в потолок и снова произносит, тщательно выговаривая: – Меня зовут... Питер.

                – Питер, – повторяет Стайлз, и Питер думает, что слышит в его голосе проблеск довольной улыбки. – Но Вы взрослый.

                Питер фыркнул бы, не будь это слишком больно. А раз так, он очень даже веселится мысленно, и это ощущение уж точно не из тех, какие он думал испытать в ближайшее время. – Э'о неаш'о. Ч'о таоэ?

                – Мм, – Стайлз у него под боком слегка напрягается. – Я хотел бы знать, почему… почему те люди хотели... убить твою семью? – Когда Питер не отвечает достаточно долго, чтобы молчание стало неудобным, Стайлз начинает извиваться, словно хочет отстраниться. – Я… Неважно. Я не хотел так скоро поднимать эту тему. Я…

                – В о'но'ном 'осто так, – выдавливает Питер, найдя пальцами тыльную сторону кисти Стайлза, чтобы дать ему понять, что он хочет, чтобы мальчик остался. – Они ненаидат... мой вид.

                – Твой вид? – Стайлз поднимает голову, на его лице написано любопытство.

                Питер молчит ещё мгновение, прежде чем его глаза вспыхивают для Стайлз. Мальчик отшатывается, так же, как в первый раз, когда понял, что Питер очнулся и в сознании, но в его запахе нет никакого страха, по крайней мере, ничего сверх того, что уже есть, что было с момента похищения, и вскоре он снова наклоняется ближе, любознательный, как новорождённый щенок.

                – Оборотень, – скрежещет Питер, следя, как распахиваются у Стайлза глаза. – Иа оборотень.

 

* * *

 

                – То есть как нацисты, – задумчиво отмечает Стайлз после того, как Питер продрался через краткую справку об оборотнях и охотниках. – Те же нацисты так поступали, потому что отстаивали свою арийскую философию.

                Питер косится на него. Он смутно припоминает проект, который Кора делала по Второй мировой войне, но он не знал, что школы так углубляются в столь ранних классах.

                – Вам уе… 'а'азываю... о а'иской 'илосо'ии в ва'ем возасте?

                Секунду ему хочется проклясть свой неуклюжий язык. Почти каждое произнесённое им слово получается невнятным.

                Стайлз пренебрежительно машет в воздухе рукой.

                – Нет. Мне стало скучно и я вики-закопался. И сравнение, если подумать, не совсем верное. Больше похоже, что охотники такого типа убивают оборотней просто потому, что им нравится убивать.

                – Или они 'асисты, – хмурится Питер. – Или это диск'имина'иа. Тода... аотники нацисты.

                Стайлз хихикает, но звук затихает, так ни во что и не вылившись. Он не часто смеётся или делает что-то в этом роде. Питер не уверен, это из-за их ситуации или сам Стайлз такой.

                Он до сих пор не особо может двигаться, но его руки работают достаточно, чтобы он мог обхватить Стайлза за спину одной рукой. Его мышцы сводит судорогой, но он игнорирует её, особенно когда чувствует, как Стайлз притискивается к нему заметно ближе, словно хочет спрятаться.

                – Оборотни существуют, – шепчет Стайлз, и в его голосе слышится детский восторг, что заставляет его казаться ещё моложе, чем он есть.

                Питер обнимает его чуть крепче и молится, как никогда прежде не молился, чтобы они оба выжили.

 

* * *

 

                В четвертый раз, когда Питер просыпается из-за появления охотника с едой, он узнаёт, откуда у Стайлза на лице эти синяки.

                Он чует это в тот же миг, когда дверь распахивается и один из их похитителей вваливается внутрь. Конкретно этот зол, расстроен, взбудоражен и потому полон накопившегося гнева, а подобное в принципе не может быть хорошим сочетанием.

                Питер всё ещё изображает отсутствие сознания. Стайлз прикрывает его, и Питер с ним согласен. Идея хорошая, и если ему удается достаточно излечиться, то у них вдобавок будет элемент неожиданности. А так как в прошлые разы, когда охотник подкидывал хлеб и воду, ничего плохого не случалось, Питер следует этому плану.

                Не сегодня. Он всё равно притворяется, закрыв глаза, безвольно лёжа на полу, но он наполовину ожидает удара, прежде чем тот даже происходит.

                За исключением того, что охотник изливает своё недовольство не на него, и этого Питеру тоже следовало бы ожидать, хотя бы просто потому, как запах Стайлза портит испуганное узнавание, даже прежде, чем охотник толком подходит.

                Но он, сидя на корточках, ни на дюйм не сдвигается с места перед Питером.

                – Ты, тупое отродье! Вот нужно тебе было сунуть свой нос! – выплёвывает человек, лоток, больше не удерживаемый, гремит об пол. – Эта чёртова работа прошла бы чисто и быстро, всё бы закончилось недели назад, если б не ты! Теперь грёбаная полиция развесила наши лица по всем новостям, хотя они должны нас на коленях благодарить за то, что мы разобрались с этими животными, как они того и заслуживали!

                Первый удар кожи об кожу вырывает у Стайлза сдавленный крик и сбивает его с ног. Последовавший пинок отбрасывает Стайлза на Питера и с глухим стуком впечатывает в стену.

                Третьего не следует, потому что Питер прячет Стайлза у себя за спиной, и прежде, чем кто-либо из них успевает моргнуть, с оглушительным, отразившимся от каменных стен рёвом набрасывается на ногу охотника клыками и когтями.

                Он даже не думает пытаться встать. Ему не нужно. И без того за этим следует много воплей.

                Питер прекращает драть бедренную артерию на левой ноге охотника и полосовать его живот почти на точке невозврата. По крайней мере, его когти порвали человеку кишки. Единственная причина, по которой охотник не истёк кровью и не умер, пока, по крайней мере, это потому что другой охотник, и не тот, который обычно забрасывал им лотки с едой, скатывается вниз по ступенькам, вопя и наставляя на Питера пистолет, который, без сомнений, заряжен аконитовыми пулями, но потом появляется Стайлз, бросаясь _на второго охотника, да хрена ради_ , и, пронзительно вереща, цепляясь за ублюдка и собственным телом затыкая дуло пистолета, умоляет не стрелять, и этот, похоже, питает слабость к детям, насколько вообще кто-то, считающий возможным похищать детей и устраивать пожары невинным людям, может иметь какую-либо слабость, и в конце концов мужчина отшвыривает Стайлза прочь, но удерживается от выстрела в Питера и вместо этого вытаскивает своего партнёра из комнаты, оставляя позади на бетоне кровавые разводы и звенящую тишину, как только дверь за ними захлопывается.

                Питер падает на спину, грудь вздымается, пока адреналин, ярость и паника, которые только и придали ему достаточно подвижности, чтобы недавно подняться на четвереньки, оставляют его с жуткой агонией, охватившей все до единого нерва в его теле. Тем не менее, всё, о чём он может думать, это мальчик, отползший от места своего падения и обхвативший руками тело Питера, давя всхлипы в изгибе шеи Питера и трясясь, как осиновый лист, словно его сейчас оторвёт и унесёт вдаль.

                Питер стискивает зубы и _заставляет_ свои руки сдвинуться, обхватывая ими Стайлза и что-то хрипло мурлыча в попытке успокоить мальчика, и это, кажется, работает. Требуется несколько мучительных минут, но наконец Стайлз всё-таки затихает и лишь изредка икает, успокаиваясь.

                Когда Стайлз в конце концов поднимает голову, Питеру удаётся как следует рассмотреть его лицо. Там, на его левой щеке, уже расцветает очередной синяк, свежее сине-фиолетовое пятно поверх нездорового зелёно-жёлтого, которое было там и прежде. Ещё Стайлз держится рукой за ребра, так что Питер догадывается, что именно туда охотник его пнул.

                Непрошенный рык вырывается из его горла. Стайлз сглатывает, глаза мокрые, но следы слёз на щеках отсутствуют, и как только он перемещает свои конечности, вместо этого устраиваясь на своем обычном месте рядом с Питером, он лишь снова опускает голову на плечо Питера, извиняясь касанием пальцев над перебинтованными травмами Питера.

                – Ты не должен был этого делать, – бормочет он.

                Может быть и нет. Откровенно говоря, Питеру похрен. Его волк жаждет крови каждого охотника, который когда-либо хотя бы просто посмотрел на Стайлза.

                Они остаются в таком положении неизвестно сколько. Питер почти готов вырубиться, но он не хочет оставлять Стайлза одного.

                – Питер? – снова подаёт голос Стайлз, уткнувшись в плечо Питера.

                Питер ворчит что-то смутно вопросительно. Он чувствует, как Стайлз чуть вертится, прежде чем до его ушей доносится жестяное звяканье металла. Рука Стайлза поднимается, и Питер очень долгое, очень ошеломлённое мгновение смотрит на небольшое кольцо с ключами и брелком автомобильного пульта, висящего на указательном пальце Стайлза.

                – Я тут вот украл, – бормочет Стайлз, склонив голову как раз настолько, чтобы нерешительно глянуть на Питера снизу-вверх одним серьёзным глазом. – Я вообще-то такого не планировал, но они были _прямо там_ …

                Он останавливается, наверное, потому, что плечи Питера трясутся от смеха, рождающегося внутри него, несмотря на терзающую его боль.

                – Ты удивительный, умный мальчик, – наконец выдыхает Питер, потому что, даже наполовину обезумев от страха и пытаясь защитить Питера, этот сумасшедший ребенок всё равно сохранил достаточно духу, чтобы превратить свою безрассудную атаку в блеф, призванный скрыть то, чего он хотел на самом деле, продолжая изображать из себя маленького перепуганного человеческого детёныша. И он и _был_ маленьким перепуганным человеческим детёнышем, но ещё дико смышлёным и хитрым, как лиса, обладающим умом, раскрывающимся под давлением обстоятельств, и никогда не упускающим выпавшей возможности, стоит ей только появиться.

                Такой расчётливый, коварный и удивительно прагматичный, что Питер испытывает гордость. Боец до мозга костей.

                Из этого мальчика вырастет нечто потрясающее.

                Последовавшая улыбка Стайлза освещает всё его лицо, пусть даже лишь на несколько секунд. Он снова убирает ключи, прежде чем снова опуститься.

                – Но мы всё ещё застряли здесь. Эта дверь отпирает только снаружи, так что если мы не сможем выйти...

                – Э'у дверь отк'ы'ают только дл' нас, – поправляет его Питер. – 'ано или по'но им п'дёса сноа её отк'ть, и то'да я смо'у сп'виться с оста'ным.

                Он сгибает руки. Он чувствует кровь и запёкшуюся корку, засыхающие на его коже. У Стайлза, наверное, те же проблемы, он просто уже не вспоминает об этом, но сейчас им обоим так сильно необходим душ-другой-третий, что это мало что меняет.

                Сейчас исцеление ему нужно больше, чем когда-либо. Скорее всего, охотник уже мёртв. Там их как минимум трое, и двое оставшихся могут захотеть отомстить за своего друга. Питер не упустил упоминание о полиции, передавшей средствам массовой информации их лица, что должно означать, что Коре удалось благополучно добраться до полицейского участка, хотя бы просто потому, что она пряталась рядом со Стайлзом, когда Стайлза схватили, ведь так? Таким образом, она, должно быть, единственный человек, способный дать примерное описание людей, устроивших поджог, а потом похитивших её друга и дядю.

                И если всё так, то остальные охотники могли теперь в любой день решить, что вариант удерживать Стайлза и Питера вообще-то проигрывает по сравнению, скажем, с вариантом покинуть страну.

                Он снова сгибает руки. У него нет никакого желания дожидаться этого события.

 

* * *

 

                В конце концов ему требуется поспать, но он просит Стайлза разбудить его через пару часов. Ни у одного из них нет хронометра, и среди содержимого рюкзака Стайлза отсутствует телефон («Его Джексон сломал», – бормочет Стайлз, выражение лица застывает где-то между смущением и мстительным негодованием), так что Питер просто говорит ему ориентировочно прикинуть. Потом он, наверное, скорее отключается, чем действительно засыпает, по крайней мере, изначально.

                Стайлз будит его, как и обещал, хотя он, судя по всему, сознательно прождал дольше пары часов. У него на лбу очень обеспокоенные морщинки, которые становятся только глубже, когда Питер делает несколько глубоких вдохов и стискивает челюсти, а потом с прорывающимся сквозь зубы протяжным шипением подтягивается в сидячее положение.

                – Питер… – принимается было протестовать Стайлз.

                – Помоги мне, – рычит Питер, вцепляясь когтистой рукой в стену.

                Секунду кажется, что Стайлз откажет, но потом, с ужасно-по-взрослому прозвучавшим вздохом, мальчик подныривает под другую руку Питера и медленно поднимает его на ноги. Он еле заметно пошатывается, что вполне ожидаемо, и Питер пытается перенести большую часть своего веса на стену, прежде чем упадёт на Стайлза или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде.

                – Что теперь? – спрашивает Стайлз, глядя на Питера так, словно Питер, по его мнению, может рухнуть в любую минуту.

                Он не так далёк от истины.

                Питер вдыхает, выдыхает, снова вдыхает, снова выдыхает. У него голова кружится от боли, но с этим… с этим можно справиться. И всё же, если охотник снова придёт, они будут гораздо осторожнее, теперь, когда знают, что Питер больше не дрейфует из комы и обратно.

                Он пытается шагнуть вперёд, отталкиваясь от стены, но только шатается как новорожденный жеребёнок, чуть не опрокинувшись и почти упав обратно на пол, не будь там Стайлза, с тихим ойканьем подпёршего Питера, его колени чуть не подломились.

                Питер поспешно снова откидывается к стене, тяжело дыша и уже запыхавшись. Ага, нет, ни в коем случае, так он драться не сможет.

                Он тратит несколько минут, чтобы перевести дух, устроив голову на камне позади себя и закрыв глаза. Затем он окидывает себя взглядом, морщась на разнокалиберные повязки, кровь, ожоги. Он бросает взгляд на Стайлза, который встревоженно переминается с ноги на ногу и жуёт нижнюю губу, но молчит, выжидая, пока Питер примет какое-нибудь решение. Самый свежий синяк, как сознаёт Питер, намного хуже прежних, кожа лопнула и кровь всё ещё сочится, хотя Стайлз частенько небрежно утирает её, оставляя красные разводы от щеки до уха и в своих волосах.

                В аптечке почти ничего не осталось, вдруг вспоминает Питер, и ему хочется отругать мальчишку за такую глупость. Он исцелится: он же оборотень. Если у кого из них в ране и появится инфекция, то дороже всего это обойдётся именно Стайлзу.

                Но он не хочет тратить силы на ругань, потому что уже прекрасно знает, каким Стайлз может быть упрямым. Для него это как с едой, с водой – всегда отдаёт Питеру большую часть. Если честно, Питер не имеет ни малейшего представления, почему мальчик, чёрт побери, так его защищает. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы такого не было.

                _(Он не может выразить словами, насколько всё равно счастлив из-за этого, потому что знает, что Стайлз мог запросто бросить его на произвол судьбы и испуганно заорать о монстрах, едва только понял, что Питер излечивается быстрее, чем свойственно обычным людям, подыграв охотникам настолько, что они даже могли бы позволить Стайлзу уйти. И если эта мысль посетила Питера, то наверняка посещала и Стайлза. Но Стайлз всё ещё тут, помогает ему, в то время как собственная семья Питера и так называемый альфа хрена с два задумались о том, чтобы отнять похищенного Питера у убийц их Стаи, и уже только это заставляет Питера точно так же оберегать этого упрямого, замечательного ребёнка.)_

Теперь он сосредотачивается на Стайлзе, на неокрепшей стайной связи между ними, которая стремительно становится чем-то мощным. Он снова закрывает глаза, тянется к волку внутри себя, в своей крови, в своих костях, к неотъемлемой части собственной души, и оборот происходит легко, как вдох.

                Он слышит аханье Стайлза, и когда снова открывает глаза, он на четырёх лапах и покрыт мехом, а перед ним находится лопающийся от волнения мальчик.

                Питер весело фыркает. В таком виде боль от ран несколько приглушена, пусть даже у него отсутствуют клочки меха в местах самых страшных ожогов, и он бы раньше обернулся, но, почти смертельно израненный, только-только лишённый стаи, к тому же страдающий от недоедания, насколько это только возможно после нескольких недель в неволе, несомненно, тогда он был не в _состоянии_.

                – У тебя милые уши! – радостно объявляет Стайлз.

                Питер моргает, а потом возмущённо скалится. Его уши не _милые_.

                Но Стайлз хихикает и протягивает руку, и Питер вынужден признать, что у мальчика хорошо выходит чесать уши.

                В таком виде они почти одного роста, пусть даже Стайлз стоит, так что он спокойно укладывает морду Стайлзу на плечо, пыхтя мальчику в шею, пока Стайлз не начинает жаловаться на щекотку, но всё равно обнимает его за шею.

                – Так какой план? – шепчет Стайлз в мех Питера.

                Питер напрягается, закатив глаза в свой адрес, что не сказал Стайлзу, прежде чем обернуться. Обратное превращение будет пыткой. Буквально.

                Но Стайлз отходит, снова утирая рану на щеке, пока Питер не рычит, отпихивая носом его руку.

                – Ладно, – решительно кивает Стайлз, покачиваясь на пятках. – Мы ждём, пока они снова не принесут еду, а потом нападаем? На что может прибежать ещё кто-нибудь, если ты не сможешь убить первого до того, как он наделает шума.

                Он бросает на Питера вопросительный взгляд. Питер кивает. С этим он справится. Хотя вообще-то любопытно, насколько сильно Стайлзу пофиг на грядущее убийство их похитителей. Опять же, учитывая все обстоятельства, удивляться тут особо нечему, даже когда подобное исходит из уст десятилетки. Возможно, особенно из уст десятилетки, раз уж он уже стал свидетелем реального убийства. Тем не менее, Стайлз явно практичен. И он разве что глазом моргнул, когда Питер вырвал кусок из того охотника.

                Стайлз хмурит брови.

                – Точно. Но… – он робко придвигается, и в его запахе проглядывает опасение. – Их пули тебе повредят. Ты не можешь подставляться под выстрел.

                Питер прижимается лицом к мальчику, а потом сворачивается вокруг него, как очень большой кот, пока тот слегка не расслабляется и не зарывается лицом в загривок Питера.

                – Я просто… – обнимают его руки Стайлза. – Я хочу, чтобы мы сбежали. Мы оба. Вместе. Я… Мой папа не умеет готовить. Без меня он не станет питаться здоровой пищей. И он уже потерял мою маму. Он… Я должен быть рядом, чтобы заботиться о нём. И ты. Тебя ждёт Кора, верно? Она наверняка так волнуется. Она мне говорила, что ты её любимый дядя, и ты помогаешь ей шалить, и ты отвозишь её в школу, когда можешь, и ты единственный, кто ходит на большинство её соревнований по лёгкой атлетике, и ты прячешь для неё дополнительный десерт по выходным. Так что она наверняка очень беспокоится, а это значит, что у нас _обоих_ есть люди, которые нас ждут, так что _нам обоим_ нужно бежать! – Он отрывает лицо от меха Питера, и его глаза в трёх оттенках от золота бет и пылают волчьей свирепостью. – Понимаешь?

                Питер встречает его взгляд и позволяет своим глазам засиять синевой. Может быть, Кора его ждёт, может быть, она уже уехала с Лорой. Но _ты её любимый дядя_ , звучит эхом, и даже если это не так, для Питера Стайлз – уже достаточный повод сделать всё возможное, чтобы убедиться, что они оба выживут.

                Даже если Стайлз не знает об этом.

                – Ладно, – кивает Стайлз, смотря с облегчением, словно сама идея побега без Питера пугает его во всей этой ситуации больше всего. – Ладно. Потом, после того, как ты убьёшь первого охотника, я пойду первым… – Питер рычит. Стайлз скрещивает руки и не сдвигается ни на дюйм. – …и ломаю по пути любые рябиновые заслоны. Наверное, будет лучше, если я ещё сначала проверю, где другие охотники. Не смотри на меня так, ты знаешь, что я прав. Они не примутся сразу же стрелять, если увидят меня.

                _Надеюсь_ , написано у него на лице. Питера это _не_ успокаивает. Ему дико не нравится, что у этого плана есть свои плюсы.

                – Мы постараемся уйти настолько быстро, насколько сможем, – заканчивает Стайлз. – Никаких возвращений, чтобы убедиться, что они все мертвы или ещё зачем-то. Выходим, угоняем машину и едем до ближайшего… – он пожимает плечами, – …чего-нибудь.

                Питер вздыхает, но нехотя кивает. Это лучший план, на какой они способны на данный момент. И если Питер будет наступать Стайлзу на пятки, чтобы убедиться, что мальчик не погибнет под градом пуль, ну, этого вполне следовало ожидать. Не его вина, если Стайлз этого не понимает.

 

* * *

 

                И всё же потом Питер проводит много часов, бродя по комнате, чтобы снова привыкнуть к ходьбе, к боли в сокращающихся мышцах. У него до сих пор болит почти _всё_ , но, по крайней мере, его больше нельзя назвать совершенно бесполезным. Ему не хватает открытого воздуха, ветра, луны. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы не думать о своей исчезнувшей стае. Присутствие Стайлза поддерживает его, и это приносит заметное облегчение.

                Мальчик спит, немного беспокойно, как и всегда, но не шевелится, даже когда Питер время от времени подходит его проверить.

                Он выглядит истощенным, а ещё он слишком худой. Одной бутылки воды и одного куска хлеба на двоих в день совершенно недостаточно, а вчерашний хлеб пошёл на корм тараканам, учитывая, как тот охотник швырнул лоток. И Питер сомневается, что Стайлз достаточно спал, пока пытался уследить, чтобы травмы Питера его не добили. Мальчик и _сейчас_ не особо высыпается.

                Так что он ждёт столько, сколько может, пока не понимает, что приближается время кормления. Он тыкает Стайлза носом, пока мальчик не начинает просыпаться, инстинктивно отслеживая окружающую обстановку и успокаиваясь лишь тогда, когда узнаёт Питера.

                Они делят остатки воды в бутылке, а потом Стайлз убирает бутылку из-под ликёра в свой рюкзак, прежде чем закинуть его за спину, натягивая поверх свитер, чтобы уменьшить шансы сотворить какой-либо шум при движении. Ещё он снимает обувь и оставляет её в углу. Её всё равно уже не спасти, а носки всё-таки производят меньше шума. Как только всё сделано, Стайлз снова садится, а Питер тем временем скрывается в тени возле двери, готовый прыгнуть на первого же незадачливого охотника, который зайдёт в комнату.

                Они ждут.

 

* * *

 

                Как инфорсеру стаи, Питеру порой приходилось разбираться с врагами прежде, чем они становились для стаи угрозой. А это иногда означало убивать их из темноты, сзади, в переулке, когда они меньше всего этого ожидали, тайно и грязно, а потом заставлять их исчезать или обставлять всё как несчастный случай.

                В другой жизни из него вышел бы прекрасный профессиональный убийца.

                Проходит одновременно слишком мало и слишком много времени, когда снаружи грохочет пара сапог, скрипят открываемые замки и дверь распахивается внутрь.

                Охотник, тот, который обычно их кормил, заходит внутрь с лотком в одной руке и пистолетом в другой, словно думает, что это достаточный сдерживающий фактор против оборотня. Он видит Стайлза, но ещё несколько секунд не обращает внимания на тот факт, что Питер больше не лежит за ним, как бывало прежде.

                Эти секунды решают его судьбу.

                В тот момент, когда охотник проходит мимо Питера, Питер бросается вперёд и взлетает в воздух, передние лапы врезаются в спину мужчины, пока его челюсти раскрываются и _хрясь_ , клыки глубоко и смертоносно вонзаются в шею и позвоночник своей добычи, кровь хлещет, как из ведра.

                Невозможно кричать без голосовых связок. И когда лоток выпадает из онемевших пальцев, Стайлз уже готов его поймать.

                Они оставляют труп остывать на бетонном полу.

                Первым на цыпочках идёт Стайлз, он, едва дыша, высовывает голову за дверь, а потом исчезает за ней. Целых три секунды Питер почти вибрирует, оставаясь на месте, а потом крадётся за своим мальчиком.

                Коридор снаружи не особо большой, всего в нескольких футах по нему на бетоне обнаруживается разорванная рябиновая черта, дальше он переходит в ведущую наверх лестницу. Стайлз уже наверху, и Питер быстро крадётся за ним, бесшумно переставляя лапы.

                Питер старается не задеть Стайлза, опасаясь его испугать, но Стайлз, даже не оборачиваясь, просто тянется назад, на мгновение опуская руку на голову Питеру, одновременно осторожно выглядывая из-за угла, прежде чем медленно двинуться дальше. Спустя несколько секунд он смотрит через плечо, посылая Питеру твердый взгляд, и Питер нехотя остается на месте, пока Стайлз скользит дальше, чтобы разведать оставшуюся часть здания.

                Он, всё более раздражаясь, выдерживает шестнадцать секунд, прежде чем снова подхватывается. К вероятной удаче всех заинтересованных лиц, Стайлз возвращается, едва тот успевает сделать первый шаг.

                Его мальчик поднимает два пальца, потом один опускает, кивая, а затем опускает второй, снова поднимая первый, на этот раз мотая головой.

                Два охотника, одного они знают, одного нет. Питер до сих пор не слышит сердцебиений, помимо своего и Стайлзова, так что, по его предположению, они носят талисманы. У того, которого он только что убил, наверное, тоже такой был, раз уж теперь они знают, что гостящий у них оборотень очнулся. Не то чтобы охотнику это помогло. Не то чтобы оно могло помочь и этим.

                Стайлз постукивает первым пальцем по своим джинсам, там, где находятся украденные им вчера ключи, и снова кивает.

                Хорошо. Тот, от которого Питер вчера избавился, видимо, мёртв, ну или они рискнули отвезти его в больницу. В любом случае, проблем с ним не будет.

                Потом Стайлз разворачивается и начинает набрасывать приблизительную карту местности. Питер внимательно следит, отмечая четыре комнаты с двумя охотниками, сидящими в одной из них, в дальнем правом углу дома. Скорее всего, на кухне или в гостиной. Задней двери нет, насколько Стайлз может сказать, единственный выход где-то за охотниками.

                Питер кивает. Он кладёт лапу на колено Стайлза, и Стайлз закусывает губу, но кивает в ответ, оставаясь на лестнице. Питер уносится прочь.

                Он застаёт первого из двух охотников, того, который ему незнаком, врасплох, разорвав ему горло прежде, чем кто-либо из них успевает осознать его появление. Другой охотник вскакивает на ноги, в его неразборчиво-шокированном крике ужас и ярость, даже когда он тянется к своему пистолету.

                Питер минует стол и перехватывает правую руку охотника прежде, чем тот успевает это сделать, но нож у него вне поля зрения, он замечает его краем глаза и _знает_ , что не успеет вовремя увернуться.

                Нож до него не дотягивается.

                За спиной раздаётся выстрел, пуля летит мимо уха Питера и находит своё пристанище в черепе охотника.

                В яблочко. Идеальный выстрел в голову. Человек оседает, как мешок с картошкой.

                Питер разворачивается, его глаза расширяются, когда он видит стоящего там Стайлза с пистолетом в руке, твердого как камень, пусть даже черты его лица стремительно бледнеют.

                – Идём! – шёпотом кричит Стайлз, и они оба бросаются к входной двери. Стайлз подхватывает с крючка на стене куртку, а затем неловко перебирает ключи, потому что изнутри на двери расположены три замочные скважины. Требуются три разных ключа, прежде чем Стайлзу удаётся открыть дверь, а затем, после того, как на пороге сломана ещё одна рябиновая черта, Питер вертит головой в поисках ещё какого-нибудь сердцебиения (ничего), и Стайлз осторожно выходит, оглядываясь по сторонам.

                Там, снаружи, солнечный свет. Наверное, полдень, прохладный весенний день.

                Никогда ещё свежий воздух не был так сладок на вкус. Вкус свободы – ещё слаще.

                Кажется, вокруг больше никого нет, и через секунду пульт-брелок даёт им собственный автомобиль, неприметную серебристую хонду, припаркованную на подъездной дорожке, рядом с синим ниссаном, а чёрный фургон устроился на грунтовой дороге перед домом.

                – Я не могу вести! – напоминает ему Стайлз, когда они спешат к машине. – Ты должен… должен превратиться обратно.

                Чёрт. Об этом Питер забыл. Но он не тратит время попусту, с дрожью переживает оборот, и теперь он гол и с трудом держится на ногах, пока Стайлз помогает ему сесть в машину, набрасывает куртку ему на плечи, передаёт ему ключи, а затем обходит автомобиль со стороны пассажирского сиденья.

                Питеру отвратительны приставшие к куртке запахи, но он просто пожимает плечами, выжидая ровно столько, сколько требуется Стайлзу, чтобы закрыть дверь, а потом выносится на проезжую часть.

                Он понятия не имеет, где они находятся. Стайлз тоже. Слава Богу за джипиэс, которым оснащен этот автомобиль.

                Ближайший город – Атертон, в Сан-Матео, в трёх часах езды. И у них даже есть половина винной бутылки воды на двоих, чтобы выдержать дорогу.

 

* * *

 

                Питер везёт их мимо первой заправки по пути, пусть даже перспектива немедленно остановиться и попросить воспользоваться телефоном очень заманчива. Он не считает охотников настолько легкомысленными, чтобы забыть подкупить горстку заведений, расположенных ближе всего к дому-бункеру, или даже рассадить там для слежки по одному из своих, и действительно, когда Питер смотрит в зеркало заднего вида перед тем, как свернуть налево, с заправки выходит человек и хмурится им вслед, что-то в его позе врубает в голове Питера сигнал тревоги, а Питер никогда такое не игнорировал.

                Тем не менее, их похитители не могли подкупить весь город, так что Питер считает третью закусочную, к которой их направляет джипиэс, достаточно безопасной, чтобы наконец-то позвать на помощь.

                Темноволосая официантка кричит, стоит им только войти, и пусть это вполне понятная реакция, учитывая, что они оба выглядят как жертвы пыток, не говоря уже о том, что надетая на Питере куртка, естественно, никак не прикрывает его член, Питер всё равно чуть не вгрызается ей в горло, как минимум потому, что из-за резкого шума Стайлз прижимается к Питеру ещё ближе, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, словно только и ждёт, когда же упадёт второй ботинок и их похитители выскочат из ниоткуда и немедленно заставят их вернуться в тот бункер.

                – Телефон, – требует Питер вместо этого, придерживаясь относящихся к делу фактов. – Мы были похищены. Вы должны были видеть наши лица по телевизору. _Нам нужен телефон._ _Сейчас!_

                Он слышит сигнальный щелчок телефонной камеры, донёсшийся до него откуда-то слева, а потом ещё один справа, а потом ещё, и ещё, и это почти заставляет его волка впасть в дикую ярость на полнейшую _бездушную наглость_ человеческой расы. Вместо этого он притягивает Стайлза ещё ближе, закрывая мальчика своим телом. Если снимки разойдутся по всему фейсбуку, тумблеру и ещё неизвестно где, то хотя бы до Стайлза они не доберутся.

                Официантка словно примёрзла к месту, но другая, чуть постарше, блондинка, только что появившаяся из задней комнаты, чтобы посмотреть, что тут за суматоха, как раз успевшая услышать последнее требование Питера, спешит к ним, вытаскивая по дороге свой мобильник.

                – Вот, – предлагает она с неуверенным сочувствием, и Питер вырывает его у неё из рук, стоит ей только оказаться достаточно близко. Он даже не сознаёт, что его руки дрожат, пока не пытается набрать 911.

                – Спасибо, мисс, – пищит Стайлз тонким голоском, с дрожью в каждом слове, и лицо официантки смягчается ещё больше.

                Питер, занятый выдачей оператору 911 соответствующей информации о своём местонахождении чётким, холодным тоном, не утруждается сказать ей, что Стайлз крепкий малый, тем более когда его мальчик играет на ней, как на скрипке, добывая для них немного уединения в задней комнате закусочной и даже подбивая женщину уговорить того, кто ответственен за это местечко, закрыться пораньше и выставить всех клиентов, пока они ждут прибытия скорой помощи и полиции.

 

* * *

 

                Четыре часа спустя они относительно чисты, накормлены и устроены в одной больничной палате, потому что Стайлз закатил мать всех истерик, когда врачи попытались их разделить, а Питер поранил медсестру иглой от капельницы, когда она попыталась увести Стайлза из его поля зрения.

                Кто-то говорит им, что отец Стайлза уже едет. Кто-то говорит им, что их похитители были найдены в доме-бункере мёртвыми, что всё выглядит как нападение диких животных, даже тот, про которого Питер утверждает, что стрелял в него во время их со Стайлзом побега.

                Копы озадачены, но никто особо не жалеет, и им всё же удалось загнать в угол парня на заправке, прежде чем он успел сбежать. Питер и Стайлз отсутствовали почти месяц – двадцать девять дней и пять часов, если точнее. Средства массовой информации раздули из этого настоящую сенсацию, тем более что их похитителями были те же самые люди, которые сожгли дом, полный взрослых и детей, уважаемую в старом городе семью. Стайлз вызывает особенно много сочувствия, и вся страна требует справедливости.

                Стайлз и Питер смотрят всё это по телевизору в своей комнате, они оба невероятно вымотаны, но ни один из них не готов заснуть, даже с учётом выставленной у двери охраны.

                И всё же, в конце концов сон одолевает их, вдвойне эффективно при участии препаратов, выданных им, чтобы справиться с болью от травм, хотя организм Питера их уже поборол.

                Стайлз засыпает первым, свернувшись в клубок рядом с Питером, рука оборотня обёрнута вокруг него защитным жестом. Питер следует за ним ( _как и всегда, думает он_ ), лёжа на боку, лицом к единственному входу в комнату.

                Последнее, что горит в темноте под его веками, это фотографии Кейт и Джерарда Арджентов, и знание того, что, в свете нескольких поджогов и убийств на их счету по всему _миру_ , которые можно связать непосредственно с ними, на их имена были выданы два ордера на арест, в результате чего они объявлены в общенациональный розыск, и рано или поздно дуэт дочери и отца выловят.

                Это лишь вопрос времени.

                Но на данный момент гораздо важнее приятный ветерок, влетающий в открытое окно, и тёплый вес Стайлза в его руках.

                Стайлз в безопасности и здесь, с ним, они оба свободны, и так всё и останется, даже если Питеру придётся ради этого убить ещё кого-то, но, по крайней мере, на данный момент, его всё устраивает.


	2. Альтернативный финал/Обрывок расширенной версии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Изначально это писалось как часть исходного текста, но потом было решено отрезать, что и было сделано, потому что этот кусок мне не понравился и всё равно у меня на этом месте стремительно закончились силы. Я оставлю это здесь, но... ага, на самом деле мне это не нравится. По сути, это всего лишь кусочковый черновик.

                Питер просыпается от испуганного крика Стайлза, смотрящего на него безумным взглядом, и едва не бросается на облачённого в форму мужчину, пахнущего алкоголем и кофе, а тот выглядит так, словно его ударили, и не протестует, когда медсестра и один из охранников у двери уводят его подальше от Стайлза.

                Судя по всему, он как раз собирался забрать Стайлза и перенести его на вторую из находящихся в комнате кроватей, когда Стайлз проснулся и, конечно же, ничего не понял, кроме того, что _кто-то забирает его прочь от Питера_ , и его тут же накрыло панической атакой.

                Питер не может поверить, что он проспал.

                – Стайлз, – Питер ловит одну из мельтешащих рук Стайлза и прижимает её к сердцу, прежде чем упереться лбом в лоб. – Стайлз, _дыши_. Давай, дыши со мной.

                Он размеренно, демонстративно дышит, пока Стайлз не подхватывает, и постепенно сердцебиение его мальчика снижается до частоты, уже не грозящей его задушить. В его глаза возвращается осознание, а следом за ним ужас и чувство вины, что почти заставляет Питера зарычать.

                – Папа! – говорит Стайлз, добравшись до новичка, который смотрит с облегчением и быстро придвигается, снова беря сына за руку.

                Питер с удовлетворением отмечает, что другой рукой Стайлз не отпускает его больничный халат, и этого достаточно, чтобы до некоторой степени успокоить неприязнь, которую он ощущает по отношению к этому человеку.

                Шериф.

                Отец Стайлза.

                И теперь, когда у него в голове немного прояснилось, Питер действительно его узнаёт. Он изредка видел Джона Стилински издалека, после того, как пару лет назад этот человек впервые был избран в управление, незадолго до смерти своей жены, хотя именно Талия несколько раз общалась с ним по делам.

                Теперь Питер наблюдает за их со Стайлзом объятиями, Стайлз лепечет уверения, шериф отвечает взаимностью. Его ни на йоту не волнует, что кто-то может посчитать его грубым за то, что он не даёт их воссоединению даже подобия уединения. Он встречает взгляд шерифа, не моргая, когда мужчина смотрит на него, судя по лицу – разрываясь между настороженным подозрением и благодарностью.

                – Спасибо, что спасли моего сына, – наконец говорит Стилински. – Он… Он всё, что у меня осталось.

                Питер скупо кивает.

                – Стайлз первым меня спас. А потом мы спасали друг друга. Как мне ни жаль, что он попал в такую ситуацию, но мне повезло, что он в ней оказался и смог мне помочь.

                Стайлз краснеет, склоняя голову и застенчиво ему улыбаясь, словно даже после всего случившегося такая высокая оценка от Питера всё ещё его удивляет.

                Шериф только снова кивает ему и странно смотрит, но Питер не может чётко уловить что-либо конкретное в его запахе, особенно с душком виски, которым тянет настолько... _устойчиво_ , даже в сочетании с кофе.

                – Стайлз, – Стилински поворачивается к своему сыну, указывая на пустую кровать. – Почему бы тебе не отправиться в собственную постель? Ты же не хочешь беспокоить мистера Хейла, верно?

                Питеру приходится давить гортанный рык, прежде чем тот вырывается из его горла, даже когда его ладонь властно обхватывает плечо Стайлза. В то же время Стайлз возмущённо выпрямляется, протестуя:

                – Питера устраивает, что я тут!

                Настороженное подозрение возвращается. Питер отвечает почти вызывающим взглядом и не уступает.

                Возможно, для постороннего это странно. Но Стайлз теперь Стая, единственная Стая Питера, кто-то, кто не бросил его даже тогда, когда на это выпало прилично шансов, даже если поступить так было бы _безопаснее_ для Стайлза, и это означает, что никто: ни охотники, ни врачи, ни этот пьяница, который выглядит так, словно живёт на кофе, фастфуде и алкоголе, – не отнимет у него Стайлза.

                (Он не хочет даже думать о ледяной панике, скручивающей его внутренности при одной только мысли о том, что он всё равно потеряет Стайлза.)

                – Стайлз… – вздыхает шериф, уже с многострадальными нотками, словно привык к трудностям, возникающим с его сыном.

                – Он останется, – отрезает Питер с лишь крошечным намёком на рычание, которое, вероятно, даже близко не звучит как человеческое. – Он останется, если хочет.

                – Я останусь, – ощетинившись, повторяет Стайлз и не ослабляет хватку на робе Питера. – Папа, всё в порядке. Питер не против.

                Шерифа это явно не устраивает, и он открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но в этот момент подходит медсестра с мягким, но профессиональным голосом:

                – Сэр, они вместе прошли через довольно тяжёлое испытание. Для жертв, вместе переживших подобный опыт, последующее желание держаться поближе друг к другу совсем не редкость, а отсутствие стресса от разлуки только поможет им исцелиться.

                Перед лицом таких доводов шериф не может всерьёз продолжать возражения, и достаточно скоро он сдувается, когда Стайлз добавляет к ним свои просьбы.

                Есть, думает Питер, в этом человеке что-то неправильное. Стилински говорит им, что он один из людей, инициировавших дело против Арджентов, и Питер рад этому, хотя бы только потому, что пожар, убивший большую часть его семьи, не позабудется как какой-то несчастный случай.

                И всё-таки, думает Питер, следя, как шериф уходит после того, как Стайлз прогоняет его, напоминая съесть свою зелень и лечь вечером пораньше, есть в этом человеке что-то неправильное.

 

* * *

 

                – Он мой отец, – шепчет Стайлз глубокой ночью, они оба наслаждаются лёгким ветерком, долетающим от распахнутого окна, Питер вырабатывает достаточно тепла для них обоих.

                Питер согласно гудит и думает, что может понять.

                Когда на следующий день шериф снова приходит, но остаётся только на полчаса или около того, прежде чем получает телефонный звонок, вызывающий его на работу, Питер не удивляется, что Стайлз наказывает мужчине захватить хотя бы бутерброд на обед, а не просто питаться весь день исключительно кофе.

                Питер понимает. Ему это просто не нравится.

 

* * *

 

                Проходит целая неделя, прежде чем врачи неохотно вызывают для них такси, чтобы переправить их обратно в Бейкон Хиллз. Поездка долгая, и, когда они сворачивают на улицу Стайлза, их подстерегают журналисты, все они столпились на чёртовой лужайке перед домом.

                Питер с мстительным злорадством вызывает копов. Те, кому всё же удаётся урвать несколько щелчков в их сторону, ну, Питер старается запомнить их лица. Он юрист, любящий заставлять своих оппонентов рыдать, и он обязательно напрочь засудит любого, кому удастся протолкнуть в газету фотографию с ним или со Стайлзом.

                Стайлз предлагает ему гостевую спальню. Питер готовит ужин. Они ложатся спать в одну кровать, в гостевую, потому что кровать Стайлза слишком мала, чтобы им двоим там было удобно.

                Питер просыпается, стиснув зубы от кошмаров. Стайлз просыпается в агонии от очередной панической атаки.

                Они успокаивают друг друга. Они справляются.

                Питер организует похороны и погребение погибших членов своей семьи. Он не беспокоится информировать Лору, Дерека или даже Кору, которая звонит из таксофона и говорит ему, что с ней всё в порядке, она со своими братом и сестрой, и она так рада, что с Питером и Стайлзом тоже всё в порядке. Питер, в свою очередь, благодарит её за обращение в полицию, прежде чем сказать ей позаботиться о себе.

                У него всё равно нет их новых телефонных номеров, и как бы просто для него ни было их найти, это не настолько его заботит, чтобы хотя бы попытаться.

 

* * *

 

                Даже когда шериф наконец-то приходит домой, объявив уже виденную ими по телевизору новость об аресте и давно ожидаемом суде над Кейт и Джерардом, Питер остаётся.

                Стилински поднимает символический протест в виде неодобрительно нахмуренных бровей в сторону Стайлза и настороженных взглядов в сторону Питера, но если уж на то пошло, этот человек проводит как минимум четыре ночи из семи в участке, чаще всего не может заглянуть в дом, чтобы _остаться_ поспать, не может даже заглянуть, чтобы лишний раз показаться на глаза своему собственному сыну, и после того, как застаёт Питера за готовкой и хозяйственными покупками, Стилински об этом больше не заговаривает.

                Первый раз, когда _Питер_ застаёт шерифа отрубившимся на диване с двумя пустыми бутылками виски на полу и третьей, полупустой, зажатой в его нетвёрдой руке, он помогает Стайлзу убрать бутылки, а потом заимствует Стайлзов ноутбук.

                До конца той же недели он покупает квартиру на двоих. С этого момента это место становится для Стайлза таким же домом, как и для Питера.

                Своё первое после их похищения полнолуние они проводят в заповеднике, Питер дурашливо гоняется за Стайлзом, пока мальчик не задыхается от смеха и не вынужден отправиться домой.

 

* * *

 

                **[Восемь лет спустя]**

Питер наконец-то целует его в первый раз.


End file.
